Feeling Better
by WeReWoLvEs4EvEr
Summary: Set in New Moon. Its been 6 months since the Cullens left and Bella gave up on them and gave herself to Jake. Jake Imprinted on her and never told her! Someone comes to see her...but its not who you'd expect. How will all play out? R&R! First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**6 Months Later**

I am here, and he is not. I don't really know where he is where he is at the moment and I really don't care either.

Of course I love him—I always will, but I have learned that in times of great hardship I tend to look the other way.

It's been 6 months since my 18th birthday, Edward left a few days after. Jacob is my main focus. It took awhile for me to relieve my heart from Edward's control, but I did. Now I've giving to Jacob to watch over. He's done an amazing job.

-----------------

"It's April already?!" I said in disbelief.

"Of course. How long did you think it was?"

"I don't know at least a few months, but four?!"

"Yes, Bella honey, it has been four months since you said that you would be my girlfriend." Jacob smiled my favorite smile, the one that reminds me why I love him, and chuckled a husky laugh. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I looked at the box he had handed me. "But, But…," I stammered "But I don't have anything in return for you."

He laughed. "Bella, sweetie, I don't care if you got me a present. You're the only present I need. You yourself just being here with _me_ is enough and thank you for that." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

Truth be told, I love Jacob Black very, very, very much! I really don't know how I got so far without him. He made me study, do homework, and clean up the loose edges around the house. Charlie was absolutely thrilled when he found out that I had decided to date Jacob, which was a plus.

Just then the mood had changed. Jacob was serious. He stared at me with longing, hope, love, and a sparkle in his deep, dark, handsome eyes. I looked at him and at that moment I knew what he was about to do. I was ready for it.

The next thing I knew Jacob had leaned in and looked at me. I was hypnotized by Jacob's big eyes and his dark skin, by the look of pure happiness that I put in these big, dark eyes. I could smell his smell his smell, a very natural one.

I looked up, ready for what was sure to come. I put my hands around his neck and he in turn wrapped one of his in my hair and one at the small of my back. He bent my body with his. I pushed my face forward, he tilted his downward. In a dazed moment our lips met. Our lips were hesitating with one another's at first, and then they moved with each other. The way his lips moved with mine was amazing. His lips molded with mine and yet kept a shape all their own.

In another moment it was over. We looked at each other and laughed a little. Then he loosened his grip and let me stand on my own.

He looked at me and said, "Open it. Please?"

"Ugh!" Was my response. I lifted the lid on the little red box he had handed me, what felt like a decade ago. I looked into it.

It was a little cloth bag. I took that and set the empty box on the ground. I opened the bag and dumped what was inside it into my hand. What sat there on my palm was an ornately carved little charm. It as made of a dark and beautiful wood on the chain of a necklace.

"Oh my," was all I was able to choke out before the tears at how beautiful it was engulfed me.

"Wait! Are you… crying?" Jacob asked stunned.

"Of course I am," I stated.

"Well, why?"

"Because it's so pretty, did you make it?" I asked touching the little wolf charm.

"Yah, Billy helped though. It's an old chain of my sister's, Rachel."

"Well maybe we should be heading back to your house, in case Charlie is trying to get a hold of me."

"Sounds good, but first," Jacob said as he reached for the necklace. He picked it up and stepped around to be behind me. He put it around my neck and latched the clasp. Then he moved my hair back over the clasp. He turned me around and leaned in again.

* * *

I hope that you like the fist chapter in my new story!! Update coming as soon as a finish my next chapter!!!

-WeReWoLvEs4EvEr


	2. authors note

okokok i'm sorry about the wait time for the latest chapter.....I'm in the process of typing the chapter as i type this....so i'll stop now or i'll never get this chapter written!!!!!!!! it shoud be up today or tomarrow!!! srry about the wait...i know how it feels....its just that school is back in and has been but i'm getting piled with homework but its the weekend so... i'll finish it soon i promise and please write or reviw to give me some new idea's.... i'm super stuck!


	3. The Secret

**Sorry about the wait again!!!! here it is as promised!!!!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Twilight series (no matter how much I want to) they are Sephiene Meyer's!!! I only own this story and this plot!!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**** ((**Two months and one week after chapter one**)) ****_

Chapter 2: The Secret

"Bells, that you," Charlie asked as soon as I walked in the house.

"Yah dad, it's me."

"Hey come in here for a second please," he sounded, nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"What do you wa-," I cut off when I saw a dark haired woman sitting next to Charlie. "Who is this?" I asked curiously.

Charlie sighed and took a deep breath then said, "Bella, this is Lindy. We've been… been…we have been seeing each other for the past few months," he finished after much stuttering and sputtering.

I was, to say the least, shocked. I had never in a million years thought that Charlie would ever get over my mom, but it looked like it. "It's very nice to meet you Lindy," I said politely.

"It's very nice to meet you too Bella," she said and sounded sincere. I found myself liking her even though I met her not even 10 minutes ago.

"Well I'm just gonna go upstairs and call Jake." I was talking as I moved toward the stairs.

"Okay, but Bells, make sure that you get some rest. Okay?"

"I feel fine, but if it will make you sleep better at night then I will. I said sarcastically.

"Thanks Bells," he chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later, I was sitting up in my room, waiting for Jake to come over. He said he would be here at 4:30p.m. and it was 6:00p.m.! It only takes 15 minutes to get from La Push to Forks in _my_ old truck, and I knew for a fact that Jake drove a lot faster than I did._ Where could he be? Did something happen to him? No, something probably came up with the pack that simple._ I kept thinking that over and over to myself.

Eventually I went downstairs and it was only Charlie and me. I guessed that Lindy had gone home. "So… what's going on dad?" I asked.

"Nothing much Bells. Oh, uhh, Lindy just went home to get some stuff for tonight," Charlie answered.

"Oh." _Wow Bella, what a great response, your dad just told you that his girlfriend is spending the night and all you can say is "Oh"?_ I'm going to go see Jake."

"Okay, but don't stay out to late," Charlie called as a walked by him to the hallway.

"Okay," I called as I ran out the door, grabbing my rain jacket on the way out. I jumped into my old '53 truck and drove off to La Push.

When I got to Jacob's house it was about 6:30. I turned off the roaring engine, and got out in to the silence. I walked down the little stone pathway to Jake and Billy's front porch and knocked on the door. Billy yelled, "Come on in, its open." I heard him from the inside, sounded like a game was on.

I opened the door and walked inside. As I though, a game was on, football this time. "Uhh, hey Billy, uhh, where's Jake? He was supposed to be at my house at 4:30 but never showed u-"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to call. he told me to call you to tell ya that something with the pack came up; he couldn't get out of it. He said to tell you that he's really sorry he couldn't make it." Billy finished after he cut me off.

"Oh, I see. well would I be able to hang out here and wait for him?" I asked, scared he would say no.

"Oh my, I don't know…," Billy said with a huge grin on his face. That was one of the things I liked best about Billy, He could always make me feel happy, or at least better.

We talked for awhile, while I waited for Jake to come back. I told him about Lindy, and Billy seemed quite thrilled about her.

It was fun hanging out with Billy for the day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to try to update sooner!!! Pluse a big thanks to all the readers that reviewed or messaged me to give thier thoughts or ideas!!!! thank you so very much and please keep them comming!!!! It makes me feel really good when someone says they love my story!!!!! please review this story and my other one (even though its really just a bunch of rewritten songs about this series) Teardrops On The Forest Floor!!!!!**


	4. Meeeting in the Trees

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Series!!!**

**I dedicate the idea in this chapter to Twilight96!!!**

****the day after chapter 2****

**Chapter 3: Meeting in the Trees**

****JPOV****

_Maybe, god I hope so!_ I was on my way to Bella's. I was going to ask her out on a date, to the movies.

_Man, I hope Charlie will let her come. I am really happy that Charlie has finally gotten a girlfriend. Now I don't feel so guilty for taking Bella out of the house and leaving him alone so much._

I hadn't been paying a lot of attention to where I was going and I had just realized I was pulling into Bella's driveway already. Then I smelled_ him_.

****EPOV****

_God, I just need to see her smile and to hear her voice again! I need her so much! I miss her; I wish I had never left!_

I kept on running, I had left two days ago and I never stopped. I was on my way to see Bella's house. "I just have to see her," I said aloud. Then I heard _him_. _"Now I don't feel so guilty for taking Bella out of the house and leaving him alone so much."_ I couldn't believe it! It was the Black Boy! Thinking about Bella! _How dare he? But wait,_ I stopped running, _I left. She's not mine anymore_ I started running again. I got to the edge of the forest bordering her small front lawn. I then saw an old, rusty, beat up Volkswagen Rabbit (a classic) sitting in her driveway, the Indian boy was sitting in the car.

I got a whiff of him and immediately I wished I hadn't! He smelled revolting. He smelt like a mongrel. _Absolutely disgusting, how could Bella stand the smell, unless? Maybe it wasn't a smell she understood. He might just smell horrible to me and my kind._ That's when he looked at me, he had a full hatred in his eyes, and I could tell he did not play well with vampires.

****JPOV****

I looked over from where the smell was coming from and I saw him. He was pale white as always, still as stone like a statue. I could tell what he saw in my eyes, "I hate you and your kind, get out of here and you'll be fine."

His next move surprised me. He motioned for me to come over. I didn't think it was a good idea, but I had to get him away from anywhere Bella might see him.

I got out of the car and walked over to where he stood and waited. After a bit he said, "What is going on between you and Bella?"

"Why should you have to know?" I answered flatly, trying to keep my temper.

"I 'heard' you thinking about her and taking her out of the house so much and I would like to know what is going on," he said smoothly. We were now out of eyesight of Bella's widow and front porch.

"Well if you must know, Bella is with me as my girlfriend." He looked stunned! It was great!!!

"Oh, well then I'll be going then. I won't be back. You can count on it," he said.

"I will. Oh, and I won't mention this meeting to Bella, best if she doesn't find out," I called for he was walking back through the trees. He never said another word, just took of running. _I'm so glad I imprinted on Bella and not someone else!_

****BPOV****

_I am so happy with Jacob. I don't ever remember feeling this happy with Edward._ I fell onto my bed. _Is he ever going to get here?_ I wished Jacob could have driven just a little faster. I was waiting for him. Then I heard the knock on the door. _Finally!_ I thought. Then I ran out of my room to answer the door, I knew who it was before I reached for the handle.

* * *

please review!!!!  
srry if you hate that he came back the left, but I just really needed him outta the way!!!

~!!! (((hEaVeN** **iS** **hErE))) !!!~


	5. Finally!

**Sorry to all of my dedicated readers…..school you know!!!!**

**Here is the next chapter!!!!!!**

**I won't update again until I get at least 5 reviews for this one and I want at least one review/idea for my other "story" Teardrops On The Forest Floor!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series….Mrs. Stephenie Myer does!!!!!!**

****same day as chapter 3 on the way to the movies****

**Chapter 3: Finally!**

****JPOV****

"I LOVE THIS SONG," Bella exclaimed when the country station I had playing in the Rabbit stared playing an upbeat pop country song by Taylor Swift that hummed for a little in the beginning as did Bella as if on cue she started singing, and she sounded amazing!!!!!!!!

"_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to"  
_

She looked at me and caught my eye, she must have seen the huge grin I was wearing because she then looked hastily away again, out the window but continued singing along at full volume,

_  
"Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself"

"Oh My God Bella, you sound amazing," I nearly shouted when the song ended, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Jake, I'm not THAT good." She seemed to smile even as she said that which made my stomach get that whole butterfly feeling.

"Don't even try to say that! You're AMAZING!"

She giggled, "Ok I'll admit it I'm good, but don't try to get me to sing in front of anyone or I'll faint!"

I smiled and changed the station to my favorite alternative rock station that was playing all _Panic! At The Disco_ all day. Just then MY favorite song "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" came on and I started singing,

"_Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

'What a beautiful wedding  
What a beautiful wedding,' says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
'And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.'

I chime in with a  
'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of_

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I chime in with a  
'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  


_I chime in  
'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
_

_Hey hey_

_  
Again_

I chime in  
'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

_  
I chime in  
'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

Again"

"If I'm amazing then your pretty good yourself," Bella giggled.

"Ok, ok I get it, you like to joke about my horrible voice I see how it is," I said then I looked away back at the road.

"Your not aho-ab-ble," Bella said imitating a British accent, and busted out laughing so hard she was crying.

"I love you," I said staring right into her deep rich chocolate brown eyes that I adored so much.

"I love you too," she responded simply looking right in to my eyes and I knew, right then and there something had finally gave way and the old Bella was back, finally!

****BPOV****

"I love you," he said staring right into my eyes.

"I love you too," I said back simply. But no matter how simple it sounded something in side me gave way, and I knew right then that I truly ment it, I was back, the old me, the pre-Edward me, and now I was back, Jacob could have me, the whole me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Ok…..now I think that is a good stopping point…remember, 5 reviews for this one and 1 or more review/idea for my other, I love you all, and sorry again about the delay, Love you all,**

**WeReWoLvEs4EvEr **

**a.k.a.**

**Heaven Leigh**


	6. All The While

****ya'll are lucky I love writing so much****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the series S. Meyer does **lucky her =P****

**I own the last part of this chapter starting at "**I swallowed hard, gathering**" to my new beta TeamVampire…i changed a little bit of it...not much thogh mabye added a senatnce or word here or there but thats all....she was a HUGE help to me. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

***A few weeks after chapter 4*****  
******Chapter 5****

**Chapter 5: All The While**

…_It's been a great few weeks since Jacob's and my first date, I love him so much. I don't really know why I didn't realize that while Edward was here…maybe it was because Edward dazzled me…well, Jake does that, too…only in a totally different way than Edward. Oh crap, dinner time._

_Bella 3 Jake_

I put my journal into the little drawer of my nightstand. "Ow! That one hurt," I said after trying to get up from my bed only to come falling right into the floor. "God, I think I need padded floors," I muttered.

"That would be a help," I heard a husky voice say from my doorway. He came over and helped me up.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, but I longed for more. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him for a short while and then looked at him. We gazed at each other for a few seconds until he wrinkled his nose up at me, making me laugh. We made our way downstairs and to the kitchen, only to find our dads watching the television intently. A sports game was on, no surprises there. I looked into the kitchen and saw Lindy there, cooking! That was new.

"I'm going down to La Push with Jake, Dad, okay?" I asked when I returned to the living room during a commercial.

"Yeah, okay, but be home before eleven," Charlie said, looking at me and Jake.

"Dad, it's only eleven thirty in the morning," I said quizzically.

"I know." Charlie gave me a meaningful glance, so I just gave up.

******************************************************

**3days later**

****BPOV****

I felt her cold hand pressed upon my mouth be lifted off. Then she whispered into my ear, "Well, I expected more of a challenge, but I guess this will do. Either way, I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Tonight." I shuddered as she brought her cold lips to my ear. "Even if Edward," I didn't react to the name anymore, "doesn't want you, I'm still going to kill you."

I couldn't see anything. There was something on my eyes, and I didn't dare reach up my hand to take it off. "C-can I-I take th-the blindfold off n-now?" Even though I spoke it little more than a whisper, I knew she could hear me. The problem was, I didn't know who she was. She had taken me right out of my bed. As soon as she had arrived, she covered my eyes and took me in my sleep. I think she said she had left a note for Charlie saying that I went to Seattle, but I wasn't sure.

"Well, I guess you should be able to see your killer, so yes." And with that she pulled the blind fold off my sweaty, clammy face.

I looked up to see my capturer's face. It wasn't the beautiful face I had expected to see, not the fire red hair I had been waiting to see blowing in the nonexistent breeze. Instead it was a different strikingly gorgeous face I saw glaring at me on such an angle that she looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. She had shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair. I vaguely remembered Edward talking about a strawberry-blonde vampire that had 'taken a fancy' to him, but saying he preferred brunettes. If I hadn't been so terrified at that moment I might have smiled at the last part of the memory. I think her name was, **"TANYA!"** I shouted.

"That's correct," she said with a devious smile on her face that gave me the chills. "I want you dead."

"B-but why?" I asked because I was truly curious as to why she wanted me dead if Edward didn't even care about me anymore.

"Because Edward loved you, and he'll never love me." She said it with an expression on her face that I couldn't read very well. Anger? Pity? Care? All those emotions flashed across her face before hate and rage engulfed all of her stunning and immortal features.

I swallowed hard, gathering up what courage I had to argue with this gorgeous, powerful vampire. "But he doesn't love me anymore! You can have him! He's yours!"

Tanya's expression, which I had expected to lighten some, became visibly bitter. "Apparently not. Ever since he left you, all he's done is sulk. He won't respond to me at all. He was so close to being mine, but then you came along and ruined _everything_. Well, maybe he'll find it easier to get over you once you're dead!" She snarled the last words, baring her razor sharp teeth, glistening with venom.

"Tanya, please!" I tried to keep my voice strong, though on the other hand, she might show more mercy if I appeared weak and helpless. "You can't do this! You don't kill humans! I can see your eyes, Tanya. This isn't who you are!"

The strawberry-blonde vampire ignored my words, too preoccupied with her revenge. She stepped closer, pulling her lips back over her teeth. I frantically looked around at the empty clearing we were in, searching for some way to escape, to delay her attack. But there was nothing. She was a strong, deadly, beautiful vampire. I was just a plain, clumsy, helpless human.

Resigned to my fate, I turned to face her. I knew I must look defeated, scared, a pathetically easy prey. But she looked nothing like I had expected. Her face held surprise and even a touch of fear as she stared past me, over my shoulder.

I spun around, stunned to see something there. All the while it had been watching us in the shadows. My rescuer let out a low growl.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Okay so I know thats its been a REALLY long time (wayy too long) since I last time I updated and I am so so soo sorry for it. The truth of **

**the matter is I forgot about it, I didn't have anyway to write because I didn't have word on my computer anymore and I was blocked so **

**again i am really really sorry. **

**Soo...to be an amazing person...that you all love... I am going to give you a teaser of the first few paragraghs of the next chapter.. cookies for whoever gives me the best review and you will be anounced in the next chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**:::::TEASER:::::**

When I Saw the Man in the Light, I Said "Screw You, I'm Happy At Home!"

I closed my eyes and opened them again, I did this twice more before I actually resigned myself to believing what my eyes showed me. I stared most defiantly wide-eyed and mesmerized as the wolf and vampire walked as one into the clearing they looked to each other and then lunged at the also wide-eyed Tanya.

She screamed and seemed to disappear for a moment only to reappear on the other side of the large clearing tackled by the bronze hair, beautiful, god-like vampire. With his teeth bared and his face set in a unimaginable rage he was like a avenging god, his skin sparkling in the new dawn light.

The reset wolf that had come into the clearing with him slowly circled the pair watching the vampires back to make sure no harm came to him and to help the decimation of the female abomination.

As I blinked for the third the sound came to me and I heard low growls from the gigantic wolf and the god-like vampire and I low whimpering from Tanya, only then did I realize that all this had happened in a matter of a few nanoseconds. I also realized that they were going to kill her in a matter of another few nanoseconds.

I ran forward tripping and almost not making it to them in time to stop what was about to happen.

"Stop, don't please." I could barely breathe when I reached the other side of the clearing. I fell to my knees and looked up at the group. "Edward, Jake," I looked at each of them in turn. They stopped what they were doing but didn't look away from her and I didn't blame them. She would have killed all of us given the chance. I shook my head and continued, "Look, okay yeah I know she was about to kill me, and that's seriously getting old with all these damn vampires trying to kill me and all, but I know that you guys are seriously pissed and I am too but that doesn't mean we have to kill her. We can make her promise on her immortal life that she will never come in any contact with this country again and we can allow her to live." I looked at Edward's face because I could read hid expression unlike Jake's because of him being all wolfish and whatnot at that moment.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE What will it be

Hello to all and I am very sorry about the large gap between the cliff hanger and now; truth be told I stopped writting for a very long time and I have just now thought about getting back into the swing of things.

So here is my idea,** everyone review and tell me if I should continue on with the story or just create an entirely new one**. I have some cool ideas brewing in my mind for both so just let me know.

No hard feelings for what is written, tell me what you honestly think.

Thank you,  
Heaven Leigh


End file.
